The Three Siblings of Arendelle
by JackFrostRoxs
Summary: (Frozen AU where Jack Frost is Elsa and Anna's older brother.) He simply smiled. "I know you're ready. Do you believe in me?" She responded with a timid nod. "Then believe in yourself. Because I believe in you" (ONE-SHOT)


_Adarlingcage's Frozen AU_

_I've been working on this for a long while now. And finally I've finished! This is her brilliant AU where Jack Frost is Elsa and Anna's older brother and such. Forgive me for any errors…I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!_

…

"Elsa?" A young girl peered up from the side of her sisters bed. Anna desperately gripped onto blue sheets as she climbed up onto the bed. She instantly begins pushing on her older sisters shoulders smiling. "Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Blue eyes peeked up at her before closing with a smile. "Go back to sleep Anna…"

"But the sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!" Her eyes widened slightly as she suddenly found herself on the floor. Anna cautiously thought out her next plan of attack before getting back up on the bed, much easier than the time before. Crawling back over her sister she forcibly opened one of Elsa's eyes, mischief in her voice. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

An equally mischievous smile came to the older girls face as she sat up. "I'll get Jack!"

"Wait for me!" Anna giggled racing after her sister down the hall to a large white door, green patterns adorning it, Elsa opened the door and the two sneakily crept into their brother's room. Both could see the lump on the bed that had to have been their brother.

The two carefully climbed onto the bed and Elsa quietly shushed the younger girl, whispering "one…two…three!" As the last number left her lips the two of them pounced on the figure, only to flatten what had just been blankets. The two girls looked at each other puzzled before a growl emanated from under the bed. Anna clutched onto the Elsa, both jumping as the familiar face of their brother popped up suddenly at the edge of his bed.

"Boo!"

Elsa gasped and Anna squealed in surprise.

Brown hair bounced as the playful laugh of their brother echoed throughout his room.

"Jack!" Anna pouted. "That's not fair. It was our turn to get you!"

"You've got to be quieter than you were being to sneak up on me." The twelve year old boy laughed. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

The girls giggled. "Come on! Let's go and play!"

Jack smiled "Are we gonna build a snowman?"

Elsa grinned back, looking at Anna then Jack. "Of course! Now let's go!"

The three of them took off down the staircase Jack smiling as he followed his sisters close from behind.

As they reached the open Grand entrance to the castle, Anna giggled joyfully gripping Elsa. "Do the magic, do the magic!"

"Okay okay." Both her siblings watched in fascination as she placed her foot on the floor, covering the surface with ice. She then formed a snowball in her hand. It shot into the sky exploding into a million tiny flurries, covering the floor in snow.

Anna spun in a circle smiling brightly. "This is amazing!"

Jack laughed catching a snowflake on his tongue before turning to his little sisters. "Let's build that snowman!"

Scooping his hands into the snowman perfect snow, he compacted it together tightly in his hands forming a snowball. The three worked together on the base, rolling the ever increasing ball of snow. Once they had finished Jack helped place the eyes onto the head giving him buttons. Anna helped placing a carrot for his nose. Elsa smiled and stuck the two twigs in for arms moving them. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Anna gasped "I love you Olaf!" She ran to him hugging the figure of snow tightly making Jack chuckle.

The youngest of the three pulled away from the snowman running around sliding unsteadily on the ice covering the floor. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm ice skating!"

Jack slipped across the floor over to reach Anna picking her up "Gotcha!"

Anna giggled "Come on Elsa!"

"Wait for me!" Elsa quickly followed suit after her siblings, using her icy powers to push her along.

"Whoa" awe echoed in the youngest's voice as she watches her, eyes wide. "Push me around with you!"

Elsa simply nodded in agreement smiling.

Jack moved towards them "Here we are" he gently pushed their backs together.

"Ready?" Elsa questioned.

"Ready!"

Elsa pushed off the floor with her powers spinning Anna around the room with her, gaining speed with every moment as she became more and more comfortable.

"You two be careful" Jack called out to his sisters

Elsa smiled. "We will!" The girls giggling and Elsa began to spin both her and her sister in a circle; slowly the speed began to get the better of her.

"Elsa, slow down!" Jack's eyes flickered with concern of an older brother. And he made his way towards them.

Everything seemed to slow as Anna lost her balance on the ice, causing Elsa to stumble as well, their backs slipped…

By now Jack was running to them from across the room on the ice, but it was too late to do anything.

Elsa fell crashing to the floor a blast of her magic shooting out from around her, striking the side of Anna's head.

Jack shivered at the sudden drop in temperature and slid to Anna's side, their sister not having moved since being struck. Elsa cradled her younger sister in her arms. "Mama! Papa!" Tears began to fill her eyes. "I got you Anna. I got you." Jack hugged the younger two, blue eyes widening slightly watching as a streak of white now ran down the side of Anna's hair. Jack snapped out of his trance at a loud sound glancing up as the doors to the room were pounded on, then broken open, their parents rushing to their aide.

Unbeknownst to all but one, the events of this evening were only the beginning for what was to unfold. The only knowing figure watching from the sky in the moon above.

…

Years had passed. Elsa had been cut off from Anna's presence, Jack being the only bridge between them, he had been forbidden to reveal Elsa's secret. Anna's memories of that night so long ago, had been taken but he knew they missed each other terribly and tried his best to bridge the gap. Fate seemed to not have the three in its favor, and the three siblings lost their parents in a fateful storm, deeming Jack the ruler of Arendelle.

The day before Jack's was to be crowned, everything had gone horribly wrong. During the pre-coronation party Anna had found out about her sister's powers and Elsa had run away. Causing an 'eternal' winter in her wake.

Currently Jack and Anna were on a journey to the North Mountain. Jack had only been allowed to go with his sister after much protest from his advisors, they deemed it dangerous, which is exactly why he couldn't let his little sister go alone.

"How much farther?" Jack smiled at the exhausted tone in Anna's voice.

"We're almost to the top we-" he stopped mid sentence his jaw dropping his white cape ruffling in the wind as he halted. Before him stood a magnificent palace made entirely out of ice, the frozen substance glistening in the evening sun. "Whoa…"

"What's the mat-" Anna also stopped looking up. "That's a lot of ice…I think we found her."

"No kidding. Let's hurry and go inside. The faster we find Elsa in there the sooner we can go back home."

Anna nodded. The two figures made their way up the steps of ice stopping at the large frozen doors.

Anna extended her hand hesitating before knocking three times. The door creaked surprising both as it opened on its own.

"That's creepy…" Jack made his way forward after Anna looking and the ice grandeur.

The clear voice of their sister rang out through the castle. "Jack? Anna?"

They both looked up jaws dropping as they saw their sister standing at the top of a grand ice staircase. Anna cleared her throat and spoke up first.

"Whoa…Elsa, you look amazing."

"Thank you" she smiled simply.

Jack broke into the conversation quickly. "Elsa? Come back with us."

"Why?" Elsa seemed taken aback, "I feel so free here…"

"I know, but my coronation is tomorrow. I want you there-"

"You're the only other family we've got" Anna chirped in.

Elsa stayed where she was, conflicted emotions flickering in her eyes. "I…I can't." She glanced at them before taking a step back. "You two need to leave."

Jack took a step forward as she took a step back. "Please. Don't shut us out Elsa." He only briefly understood why she would. He had been there the night of the incident. Anna didn't remember what had happened. The only thing left of that night was the white streak in their sister's hair and the memories that Jack and Elsa had kept. "We're here for you Elsa; you don't have to be alone."

The two siblings began walking up the steps as Jack spoke, getting closer to Elsa.

Elsa backed up as well as they continued to move closer, watching her siblings warily while walking up a large staircase that only led them higher.

"Please don't shut us out Elsa!" Anna proceeded. "You don't have to keep your distance from us anymore. We understand; we can fix this, come back with us!"

Elsa's step faltered slightly. "Fix it? Fix what?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter…" Jack started.

Anna jumped in "But that's okay you can just unfreeze it."

Elsa looked at her hands as if horrified before looking at Jack and Anna. "But I…I don't know how!" Elsa began to back up.

"We can fix this together!" Anna continued up after her.

Jack chimed in, seeing where Anna was going with this as he followed after. "You don't have to live in fear."

Elsa reached the top of the stairs and looked around the room desperately looking for an escape. Her fear rising as she clutched the sides of her head.

"I can't!" Elsa closed her eyes her small fists clenching tightly.

Just like years before, time seemed to move in slow motion. Utter glowing power bursted from Elsa's chest, spreading in a circle around the room. Anna covered her eyes at the light and Jack's eyes widened watching as one bright ice fractal headed directly for her. In one swift moment he jumped in front of Anna before time regained its normal pace.

Slowly the youngest of the three uncovered her eyes from the light. Her regained sight revealed her older brother, curled up slightly on the floor. Anna gasped kneeling beside her brother. "Jack!"

He groaned as ice cold pain flared in his chest.

Anna desperately looked up at her older sister who was still clutching her head. "Elsa, help me! We have to get him back to the castle!"

Elsa was about to retort before she turned looking at the scene before her with utmost horror. "Jack!" She lifted the bottom of her dress slightly running to her siblings' side.

Worry dripped from Anna's voice. "Elsa he's cold!"

"I'm still here you two. Let's get back to Arendelle" after speaking Jack shuddered overcome with cold. His sisters watched wide eyed as strands of his hair turned white just like Anna's had years ago.

"We have to hurry Elsa!"

The platinum blonde nodded in response and the two helped Jack to his feet earning another small groan from him.

"We'll get you home. Don't worry Jack."

…

Three figures walked along the bridge to the castle of Arendelle, the middle one stumbling, a shiver rippling through him, his brown hair with added white, gaining more of the pure snow color.

The gates opened slowly guards rushing out towards them, taking the places of the girls on the side helping their injured soon to be king inside.

Anna started in after them but stopped when she noticed Elsa hadn't moved from the bridge. "Come on Elsa."

The platinum blonde shook her head and looked down. "I don't belong here Anna." She startled as warm hands took hers and looked up at the sky blue eyes looking at her.

"We're a family. You're part of that family. Just because you're different doesn't mean you don't belong." Elsa opened her mouth to speak but Anna cut her off, earning a small smile from her older sister. "Maybe you have something special to offer everyone you just don't know it yet. Come on. Let's check on Jack…"

…

Hours had passed and Jack's condition had not changed. His room had two fireplaces, both with fires roaring, trying in vain to keep the soon to be ruler, warm. The two girls had not moved from their brother's side worry etched on both their faces, Elsa trying passing the time as she paced back and forth.

Both looked up as a pained sound escaped his lips. A shiver rippled through him beneath the layers of blankets and both moved closer in shock as the small amounts of brown hair that had been holding on, were conquered by the white.

"Elsa? Anna?" Jack's voice sounded weak.

Anna spoke up taking one of his cold hands. "We're here Jack."

He smiled slightly. "I know. I could hear Elsa pacing."

Anna giggled and a light pink dusted Elsa's cheeks. "Sorry Jack"

"It's alright…" Jack's voice seemed to be getting weaker by the second. The girls looked at each other, tears brimming one another's eyes. He was fading. Fast.

Jack seemed to read their thoughts and sighed. "Not everyone lives forever-"

"No Jack! You're not dying on us! Don't talk like that!" Desperation sounded in Elsa's raised voice.

Their brother waved his hand up and down slowly to calm her. "Just a statement. An opinion. Elsa" he took in a shaky breath, "You're next in line for the throne."

"Me?! But I'm not ready for something like that!"

He simply smiled. "I know you're ready. Do you believe in me?"

She responded with a timid nod.

"Then believe in yourself. Because I believe in you"

…

Jack died soon after leaving the two sisters to mourn over the loss of yet another family member. It could not be told whether or not it was hardest on the new heir or the youngest. One thing was clear. They both blamed themselves.

Anna claimed it was her fault, that he had saved her when the fractal of shimmering ice should have hit her.

Neither knew that they had someone had been watching over them who had deemed it not to be Jack's time.

…

It was a few years later Elsa saw her brother again. His hair had stayed that pure white from death and she had recognized him immediately.

Jack held his sister stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's all my fault. Y-you died because of me!"

He chuckled. "I'm here aren't I?" He smiles feeling her grip tighten on him. "I don't want you to blame yourself because it's not. It's not your fault."

"I still can't control it! What if I hurt you again?"

Jack pulled away standing he moved to the window pressing his palm to the clear glass. Almost instantly the glass was frosted over earning a gasp from Elsa.

"You're not alone Elsa. You've got your sister. You have me. We can figure this out together. And I'll be by your side every step of the way."

Elsa nodded and hugged Jack tightly. He wrapped his arms back around her and smiled as a perky voice sounded in the room.

"Jack!" Both older siblings were tackled into a hug from the youngest. The three hugged one another tightly keeping their arms around one another.

The moonlight from above seemed to shine happily through the window upon the three children of Arendelle.

…

Jack looked up at Tooth with tears in his eyes, his hands shaking slightly over his golden memory box.

Tooth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I never left them Tooth. I was there with them throughout their lives…" Jack smiled up at her. "Thank you for letting me intrude again."

"You can fly by and see them anytime, they are your memories."

His voice broke, years of emotion built up in it. "I miss them…"

The fairy nodded. "I know Jack. But just like you never left them, they'll never leave you" she smiled pressing a finger to his chest. "Elsa and Anna will always be with you."


End file.
